Second Love is Best
by sarhea
Summary: Set in Modern day Japan. Uzumaki Narumi's first romantic relationship with an Uchiha didn't last or end well, but the second one did and exceeded all her expectations. And Sasuke learns a hard lesson. COMPLETE : AU, genderbender, genderswap, fem!Naruto
1. Partings

**Title: **Second Love is Best  
**Author: **sarhea  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Categories:** AU, AR, gen, het, friendship, romance, genderbender, gender swap  
**Characters/Pairing: **fem!Naruto/Itachi, Tsunade, Uchiha clan, Rookie Nine  
**Summary: **AU, set in Modern day Japan. Narumi's first romantic relationship with an Uchiha didn't last or end well, but the second one did, exceeding all her expectations.  
**Rated: **PG13 mostly, except where indicated R  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Itachi or any of the characters in this fic, I'm simply playing with them. Narutoverse is owned/created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Status:** Complete

* * *

Summary: The collapse of a high school relationship.

AN: AU. The Narutoverse characters are students in a modern day high school.

AN: Minor edits Dec 26, 2011

**~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~**

**~ooO Partings Ooo~**

Narumi stared at the handsome black-haired teen, his voice coming from a great distance away. She loved him and she had believed that he loved her as well. She was wrong.

"I'm sorry Narumi, but we aren't working as a couple. I thought you could change and fit in but you don't; you are too old-fashioned and you don't understand what it is like to be my girlfriend, to live in My world."

She could not speak. She simply stared at Uchiha Sasuke. She had not liked him at first, believing him to be a rich pretty boy, but her opinion changed and softened over the months she went to Konoha Prep. Enough that she had agreed to go out on regular dates with him. The other girls had cursed and hated her but Narumi had ignored their vitriol. She wished she hadn't.

Her voice was slightly rusty as she spoke. "Then why did you ever want to go out with me Sasuke? You knew from the beginning that I'm an orphan and a scholarship student."

Sasuke shrugged. "You were more interesting than the other girls who chase me." Then he smirked. "But it was a drag being with you, you are so uptight and old fashioned with your feudal era mentality."

Narumi blinked back tears refusing to let him see her cry. Her voice was colder than the voids of space. "Very well Uchiha-san." She removed the class ring he had given her, a symbol of their status as a couple, and tossed it straight in his face. "Consider us as mere acquaintances."

Sasuke fumbled but managed to catch the heavy ring before it fell to the tiled floor. A slight pang stabbed his conscience as he watched the petite blonde girl walk away from him clad in the traditional green-pleated skirt and white sailor-collar blouse of a Konoha Prep female students uniform.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you know there is a special Students Council Meeting after school today?" Haruno Sakura squealed upon seeing the class ring that Sasuke always gave to his current girlfriend. That meant he had gotten rid of the Uzumaki-bitch! "Is that for me?" She asked in artistically hesitant tones.

Sasuke glared at his pink-haired classmate and stuffed the jewelry in his pants pocket. "No. Tell Neji I'll be there."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

A loud crash of a door slamming filled the apartment. Senju Tsunade looked up sharply from the copies of medical journals strewn all over the kitchen table. It would make more sense to do her reading in her study but the kitchen was more soothing to her nerves.

Concern hardened into worry when Tsunade saw her ward, her foster daughter stumble into the kitchen dropping her backpack without any care. The blonde hair was slightly knotted, blue eyes were bloodshot and the skin around them were swollen as though she had been crying very hard.

"Narumi-chan? What happened?"

"Sasuke broke up with me."

Maternal instincts surged to life. Tsunade got up and hurried over to hug the one who was the closest thing she had to a daughter.

"There there Narumi-chan!" The older woman murmured soothingly. "Are you sure it wasn't just a spat? I know Dan and I used to break-up and make-up on a regular basis when we were teenagers."

Narumi shook her head. "No Kaa-san. Sasuke was very calm and logical. I did not even suspect he felt like this. He just said that we weren't working, that I would never fit into his world because I was a no-name orphan." She choked on a sob. "That I was too old-fashioned! He said I was a drag; just because I didn't want to go all the way with him!"

Anger against the blood-proud snobby Uchiha scion filled Tsunade. Tenryu and his son Fugaku were snobs. It looked like the grand-son Sasuke was cut from the same mould.

Tsunade hesitated. "Do you want to show Sasuke otherwise? You can accompany me to one of my social events and stick your thumb up his nose."

Narumi blew her nose on a tissue and shook her head. "No Kaa-san. If Sasuke cannot accept me as I am he doesn't deserve me. It is best I found out what he truly holds important now than later, after giving more of myself to him."

Tsunade nodded slowly. Narumi was the friendly sort but she never gave any lee-way to wealth/class bigots. Those who held such beliefs were given the short-shaft and cut out of her life. Understandable given how her mother was treated.

"What do you want to do?"

The teenager rubbed the last of her tears away. "I want to transfer out of Konoha Prep. I don't care how academically renowned it is. I don't want to spend my remaining years in high school being miserable."

Tsunade bit back the protest on the tip of her tongue. She herself had graduated from Konoha Prep and she had hoped her children would be alumni as she was. She never had any children and Narumi was the closest thing she had to an heir. But Narumi had the right to choose.

"All right. I'll talk to Sarutobi-sensei about having you transferred out. Any preferences?"

"Any public school with a good arts or business program would be okay with me."

"Do some research and give me a short list."

"I have a list." Narumi hesitated. "They were my choices before you made arrangements for me to attend Konoha Prep."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Uchiha Sasuke frowned as he made his way down the busy hallways of Konoha Prep. The History teacher, Umino Iruka, had been unusually quiet that day without his usual lively attitude. Then something hit him, it was too quiet, someone was missing.

Black eyes narrowed before falling on the blithe face of Hatake Kakashi, the Literature teacher. He couldn't really be called a teacher. Most of the students just goofed off in his class. Secretly Sasuke believed the only reason why Hatake-sensei was hired was because he was an alumni and an award-winning poet.

"Hatake-sensei!"

~o~

Kakashi blinked as he stopped and turned and caught sight of one of his students. Sasuke was not the sort to approach teachers unless he needed help or information. Question was why was Sasuke approaching Him for information? Kakashi could not think of any reason why Sasuke would need help in Literature since he was already an A-plus student. He did not let any of these thoughts show on his face as he smiled and waited for Sasuke to catch up to him.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?"

Black eyes bored into him before the Uchiha made his move.

"Where is Narumi?"

Ahh. Sasuke-chan was missing his ex-girlfriend. Kakashi had heard of the break-up from an irate protective Iruka in the staff lounge. Of course given Narumis lineage and guardian the staff gossip could not be stilled. Sarutobi had accepted that provided private personal information was not leaked to the students.

Kakashi eyed his student. Sasuke was not going to let this go. He would dig and dig; like a dog after a forgotten bone. Perhaps a tidbit of meat to head him off…

"Uzumaki Narumis guardian requested a transfer out of Konoha Prep." Kakashi answered in mild tones. "Despite it being late in the term she was granted it."

Sasuke stilled. "When?"

"A week ago."

Just days after the break-up. Kakashi had laughed, hearing Sasukes reasons for breaking up with Narumi. A no-clan orphan who wouldn't fit in with high society? If only the boy knew the truth of Narumis lineage. But very few did.

"Wouldn't something like a late transfer need to be approved by the Principal and District Superintendents?"

"Usually. But Narumi is an exceptional student. She will not have any difficulty adjusting or catching up whichever school she transfers to."

"Do you know which school she transferred to?"

Ah. The reason why Sasuke was talking to him. "No. But even if I did I will not tell you. Neither will any teacher who knows." Feeling a bit compassionate Kakashi continued. "If you wish find out I suggest contacting her directly."

Sasuke stared at his feet. His response was mumbled. "I tried. Her cell phone is out of service."

Kakashi blinked. "Have you tried talking to Hinata? I thought they were pretty close."

Sasuke shrugged. "Hinata doesn't have her new number either. Her e-mail is still valid but she just ignores my messages."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "She doesn't want to have any contact with you. I suggest you respect her wishes."

Sasuke scowled and stalked away. Kakashi watched the teen and sighed.

"He will regret what he did." Kakashi looked down at the speaker, Umino Iruka. The usually gentle History teachers face was hard and filled with a vindictive satisfaction. "He will find out one day what a treasure he discarded and he will regret his actions."

Kakashi shrugged. "True. When he does he will have to endure the reality."

Iruka softened and sagged. "Now I understand perfectly why Tsunade-sama insisted on keeping the details of Narumi-chans past confidential. I know teenagers are fickle but what Sasuke did…!" Iruka shook his head sadly. "Narumi is a gentle girl. She would have been happy just being friends. He was the one who pushed to change their relationship. And then he dropped her after just a few months!"

Kakashi couldn't resist the urge to defend his student. "Sasuke is a teenage boy. They think with their gonads and hormones, not their brains."

Iruka laughed then sobered. "I just hope Narumi doesn't become defensive and deny any boys who might be interested in her. She deserves to have her own family."

"Tsunade-sama will look after her. Besides she isn't the first teenage girl to be burnt by her first love-interest. She'll find someone else."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

**~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~**

AN: Kakashi is always reading Icha Icha so… he teaches Literature. Iruka is always trying to drill the rules and the basics into Academy students so he's teaching history.


	2. Meetings

Summary: Narumi meets someone new, someone special, and discovers he is not quite an average businessman.

AN: Takes place a few years later. Narumi is in college.

AN: Minor edits Dec 26, 2011

**~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~**

**~ooO Meetings Ooo~**

Itachi watched the familiar hypnotic motions of the shapely blonde dressed in peach velour sweat pants and jacket. For the past three weeks he had seen her come to this park every lunch hour and go through a tai chi routine.

Idle curiosity had made him pause in his usual lunch walk and sit on a convenient bench and watch her the third day in a row he saw her. For the first few days she had eyed him warily before becoming comfortable enough to consider him as part of the landscape. Some days she shortened her routine and read heavy texts or sketched. He suspected she was a student and attending the Akatsuki Arts College located a few blocks away.

She intrigued him. Very few women ever ignored him. Even without knowing his clan name most females were attracted by his good looks and presence. By now even the shyest female would have made a move, even if it was to ask his name or invite him out for coffee. This blonde hadn't.

Itachi didn't know what made him move, rise from the concrete bench planter shrugging off his tailored jacket and draping it over one elbow, rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie as he walked towards her.

Blue eyes eyed him warily as she moved into a more defensive akido stance. Itachi ignored her tension as he dropped his jacket and tie on top of her knapsack and moved into the fluid stance of his usual starting position. He ignored the surprise and interest in blue eyes as she watched his routine for a few minutes.

Itachi did not say anything but internally he smiled as she moved beside him to mirror his actions without a word.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

"My name is Itachi."

Narumi started before recovering her focus. Her mind raced as she went through the stances feeling very grateful he was leading.

It had become routine. He would show up a few minutes after her arrival in the park and join her in her tai chi routine. Some days she would lead, he would mirror; others he would lead and she mirror. Sometimes they looked at each other straight in the face, others they didn't. All throughout they never spoke out loud to each other.

Narumi was a very voluble people-person but something about this man calmed her down. She didn't need to Demand his attention with words. She knew she already had it. Besides there was something soothing and reassuring about him.

All Narumi knew that he was gorgeous and wealthy given his tailored designer garments. After ten weeks she knew nothing about her tai chi partner other than he worked out and practiced martial arts routines regularly from his fluid flexible grace.

She blinked slowly. Did she want to know more about him? Yes, she did.

"My name is Narumi."

He smiled slightly. It was amazing; the animation the brief expression gave to his stoic porcelain beauty.

Suddenly Narumi was very aware of him as a male, a very healthy virile specimen. She fought down the blush and focused on each stance, shifting between each one seamlessly to make one complete whole.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Senju Tsunade smiled and blinked back tears as she watched her charge sit before a dressing table and carefully twist her hair into a knot pulling wisps of hair out to frame her flushed excited face.

"I can't believe it. My little girl has a serious boy friend. And she is going out for her first formal dinner date!"

Narumi blushed furiously. "Kaa-san! Don't embarrass me in front of Itachi!" She growled. "I'm not a little girl any more! I'm in my second year of college!"

Tsunade nodded agreeably. "Hai hai Narumi-chan! But allow me to take pictures." She smiled softly. "You didn't go for your high school graduation dance. And you didn't date much in high school or college until Itachi."

The door bell rang. Narumi startled and looked at the clock.

"Itachi is early! Could you ask him to wait? Just five minutes."

Tsunade smirked. "Of course. Remember to take your time Narumi-chan. All women keep their boyfriends waiting. Increases the anticipation."

Tsunade laughed seeing Narumi blush before she left to see if it really was Itachi at the front door. Her interest was high. This would be the first time she would see the man Narumi talked so much about. It was difficult for all three of their schedules to coincide. Tsunade made a silent vow to arrange for more off time to spend time with her daughter and to get to know her new boyfriend.

The smile on her face faded when she opened the door and saw just who was waiting outside the front door.

"Uchiha!"

~o~

Itachi blinked at the ire and wariness in the blonde womans voice and face. Then he recognized the full-breasted woman standing before him.

"Tsunade-sama?" Uchiha Corporation had several dealings with Senju Tsunade, mainly research for several pharmaceutical projects financed by Uchiha Corp. He had never met the internationally renowned surgeon and research pathologist himself but he knew enough. "I didn't you were the same Tsunade who Narumi talked about."

Concern deepened when he heard her next words.

"What a bloody bitch Karma must be for you to be an Uchiha! After all that happened!"

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?"

"Come in. I don't want the neighbors to hear this."

Itachi obediently stepped over the threshold but declined to remove his shoes. He watched as Tsunade thought hard before speaking.

"How much has Narumi talked to you? About her past relationships?"

Itachi blinked. "Not much. Just that she had one serious relationship that ended badly when she was in high school."

Tsunade snorted. "Badly is the mildest word for it. He put her down for her orphaned background and lower-middle class values." Honey brown eyes were poisonous. "His name was Uchiha Sasuke."

Itachi stiffened. "Sasuke? My brother Sasuke?"

Tsunade shrugged. "Unless you know of any other Uchiha Sasuke."

Itachi closed off. "Is she still pining for him?"

Tsunade quickly saw what conclusions Itachi was drawing and headed him off. "Don't be an idiot! Narumi cut him off once he made his class snobbery clear. She was not going to tell him of her own connections hoping to impress him. Like you." She added shrewdly. "You never told her your clan name is Uchiha."

Itachi nodded slowly. "She saw Itachi and was happy with what an upper-management businessman could give her. She never pressed for more time money or attention. She respected my obligations and was willing to work around them." He smiled faintly. "But she did allow me to pay her cell phone bill after the first two months."

Tsunade laughed. "Narumi is very much like her mother. Very proud and stubborn. Luckily she is more practical like her father."

Itachi cocked his head to one side. "Her father?"

Tsunade shook her head. "That is between you and Narumi." She chewed on her lower lip. "I suggest you find time to talk more about your pasts. If she finds out you are an Uchiha from someone else she might take it badly."

Itachi nodded. "I'll try." He hesitated then continued. "I don't want to damage what we have." He looked much older than his twenty-five years just then. "It is hard to find someone who likes me for me Tsunade-sama. I don't want to lose her."

"Then open up to her. She might get angry but she is willing to forgive if you are honest."

Itachi absorbed the advice. "I will. But not tonight."

"Itachi!"

Tsunade and Itachi turned to see a vision; Narumi dressed in a sleeveless black cocktail dress with a sequined aquamarine shawl draped over her shoulders and elbows. The pale expanse of her throat was broken by an opal pendant strung on a silk cord. They were completed by matching drops at each ear. She wore a silver watch around one wrist and a band of beaten silver and turquoise around the other. Unlike most women her T-strap sandals had two inch broad heels instead of stilettos.

Itachis feet moved without his conscious intent. He looked down into laughing blue eyes and brushed his lips against her temple to not blur her make up.

"You look gorgeous." The honest words were enough to make her flush with pleasure.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She looked at Tsunade who smiled.

"You have a nice young man Narumi-chan. He is a good listener. Try talking a bit with him and listen yourself."

Narumi blinked and nodded agreeably. "Of course Kaa-san." Then she looked up at her companion. "Where are we going?"

"I booked a room at Gentrys and invited a few friends. It is a new fusion restaurant that caters to entrepreneurs. You might meet some partners for your business idea there."

Narumi blinked. "Thank you Itachi-kun. You didn't have to go out of your way for that."

"Perhaps. But it is a good idea. You deserve the chance to see it come to life."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Narumi laughed as she sipped her tropical fruit juice cocktail. She had been a bit tense about meeting Itachis friends but had been pleasantly surprised. They had not been stodgy businessmen but artistically inclined entrepreneurs and businesspeople.

Sasori was an artist with no preference for any one particular medium. Deidara was a special effects choreographer. Kisame was a stuntman who now ran his own company providing services for film directors and concert producers. Konan was a sought after costume designer who mainly worked with her significant other, Pein who was world famous film producer. Kakuzu was the only traditional businessman, a tax lawyer.

She smiled up at Itachi. "Where on earth did you meet all these people? I thought you were a stodgy businessman!"

Itachi smiled. "They were looking for venture capital to launch their ideas. The business plans were too liberal for my employers but I was willing to invest my own money. It paid off handsomely."

Narumi blinked. Pein started his company five years ago. Itachi would have been a twenty-something college student then.

"Where did you get the money?"

Itachi hesitated. "I have a trust from my grand parents. I've been investing the money since high school."

Narumi blinked and did the math. Itachi had financed several businesses in the space of a few years. That would have been a very big capital drain for a student.

"How big of a trust are you talking about?" she wanted to know.

He hesitated before answering. "A very big trust. I could easily live on the income and travel every year without working a single day for the rest of my life."

Narumi winced. She had suspected Itachi was wealthy but not disgustingly rich!

He looked down at her. "Would it make that big of a difference Narumi?"

She carefully considered what she knew about him. "No." She admitted. She was vaguely aware of Itachi guiding her out into the discreet roof-top garden. The entire expanse of greenery was enclosed with glass to keep the smog taint out.

She sat on a bench and watched him sit beside her. And she waited for him to speak.

"Can we agree that both of us have been keeping secrets? About our pasts I mean."

Narumi nodded hesitantly. She had not told him everything. He hadn't told her he was trust-child wealthy. It made her wonder which family he came from. Only her sense of fairness kept her from asking. She had not told him about her father or true financial situation, or why she did not use His clan name.

"I don't like people knowing because they always treat me differently when they find out but Tsunade-sama told me something that made me change my mind. If we are going to move forward you of all people have the right to know all about my background." Black eyes darted around warily before he continued. "My full name is Uchiha Itachi. I am the eldest son and heir to the Uchiha Corporation."

Narumi froze. She did not hear anything beyond the name Uchiha. She felt his hands on her shoulders, heard his urgent words.

"It is absolutely disgusting to be the target of sheep-mentality fools and gold diggers. Please don't treat me differently just because I happen to be born into a wealthy clan. Everyone treats me with subservience or fear once they find out. I did not want to tell you because I didn't want your behavior and attitude towards me to change. I want to be with someone who would see Itachi."

She forced herself to focus on the words. He was afraid of how others changed when they found out. She was doing just that, treating him differently because of her past experiences with an Uchiha who enjoyed the silver-spoon treatment.

She touched his cheek to still his words. "Do you really mean that? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better about myself? A justification for hiding?"

He gripped her wrist and turned his face to press a kiss into the palm of her hand. "It is the honest to God truth. Being with you is like breathing fresh air. You look at me, what I've done… Not what the Uchiha have, or what my ancestors did."

Narumi blinked back tears and shifted close. Reacting to her actions he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to draw her close and hear her whispered words.

"I trust you Itachi. Please do not betray that trust. Don't pretend because you think it is what I want to hear. I am not so fragile that I cannot take the hurt with the joy, the pain with the pleasure."

His hand clenched tighter on her shoulder.

"I won't. I swear I won't Narumi."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

**~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	3. Reunions 1

Summary: Fugaku and Mikoto prepare to meet Itachi's girlfriend and Sasuke runs into his past, though he has no clue.

AN: Takes place a few years after the end of the previous chapter.

AN: There is a graphic/intimate sex scene at the end of this chapter.

AN: Minor edits Dec 26, 2011

Review Responses: First… thank you all. This chapter dedicated to sugar0o… I've been in a writing rut for a while and that KagSess GMDDN you hosted on Dokuga really re-sparked my anime writing urges. With any luck I'll get the last two chapters of Breaking Ties out before January 2012.

**~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~**

**~ooO Reunions 1 Ooo~**

Sasuke pouted as he picked at his meal. Here he was, top student and valedictorian of his graduating college class, and still playing second fiddle to his elder brother. Why couldn't his parents focus on Sasukes accomplishments? Why were they focused on Itachi? Sure he was older and the clan heir and unmarried but there was still time for Itachi to marry and have kids! Why were they talking about Itachis girlfriend the week before Sasukes graduation ceremony? A long familiar jab of envy surged to life within as he listened to his parents discussion.

~o~

Mikoto waited for the maid to serve dessert before she continued.

"Itachi is bringing his girlfriend to meet us."

Fugaku looked up slightly interested. "Oh, anyone we know?" He had tried and failed miserably at promoting matches more along the line of business mergers between his eldest son and the daughters of various businessmen. His wife had no better luck matching Itachi among the more socialite set.

Mikoto shook her head. "Itachi did not tell me her name. Just that he was serious about her." She shook her head faintly bemused. Her eldest had been without a significant other for so long there were rumours that he had preferences for his own sex. Mikoto would have regretted not having grandchildren but she would have still supported her son if he had a non-traditional sexual orientation.

Fugaku looked up and put down his fork. "He has not taken a date to any of the recent business functions hosted by the Corporation."

Mikoto nodded agreeably. "True, but some of my friends mentioned seeing him out-on-town with a beautiful blonde, a few years younger than him but still very mature." She savored the pleasure of knowing something her husband didn't. "Educated, polished and self-assured. They were seen at Sasoris latest showing."

Fugaku blinked. "Sasori. The sculptor?"

"Hai. He is one of Itachis artistic friends."

Fugaku nodded slowly. He was vaguely aware of Itachis artistic friends, the rag-tag group Itachi ran with in his younger years, the Akatsuki. Itachi himself did not have any artistic genius other than a minor talent for playing the violin but he had enjoyed associating with artists. He continued to do so by sponsoring several artistic endeavours using Uchiha Corp or his own money.

"Do you know anything about her?" Fugaku wanted to know if the girl was a pretentious upstart who had somehow charmed his eldest.

Mikato frowned and went over what she knew. "I don't know the girls name… But Itachi mentioned she was Tsunade-samas ward."

Fugaku blinked surprised. "Tsunade? Senju Tsunade? The researcher who does a lot of work for Uchiha Pharmaceuticals?"

"Hai."

"I didn't know Tsunade-sama had a ward."

"I didn't either so I asked Tsunade-sama when I met her at a charity board meeting. The girl was nearly a teenager when she came into Tsunade-samas care. She wished to have a private life so Tsunade-sama did not tell anyone other than personal friends. Tsunade is very protective of her. She specifically omitted using her name with me. I presume now that the girl is an adult she is willing to take her place as Tsunade-samas heiress."

"Did Tsunade-sama mention anything else about the girl?"

Mikoto thought hard. "Just that she graduated early from Akatsuki Arts College. She is the editor of _Hoshi Jutsu_."

~o~

Sasuke started. _Hoshi Jutsu_ was the latest and hottest magazine for the twenty and thirty somethings in Japan. It initially started as a local college magazine that turned into a electronic newsletter that gained a loyal following among the students, a loyalty that was kept when the students grew older and took it to the workplace. It was a lifestyle magazine that focused on living healthy and finding enjoyment while handling a heavy schedule. It was very popular among the girls. Several boys (including Sasuke) had signed up on dares. Months after the dare was finished they were still receiving the e-letters and following the columns and advice because they made Sense and Worked.

"Itachis girlfriend edits _Hoshi Jutsu_?"

His parents blinked at him. "That is what Tsunade-sama said. I have never read it myself but several of my friends children get it." Black eyes narrowed. "Do you read it Sasuke?"

Sasuke struggled between a plausible story and the truth. "Several girls receive it. Sometimes they forward copies to me."

His mothers expression said she clearly did not believe him but she was not going to waste time arguing the point with him.

"Well Tsunade-sama said her ward was the print editor and she saw potential for electronic newsletters but the college could not support it so she financed it herself. By the time she graduated with a degree in journalism she was more than ready to take it national and beyond the student community."

His father was very impressed. "The girl must have very good business skills. New enterprises in the media usually have very short lives. She must have formed a very good team to carry the concept beyond the first two years."

His mother shrugged. "Tsunade-sama did not mention any other specific names."

"It does not matter. It will be easy enough to do a background search on _Hoshi Jutsu_ and its owners."

Sasukes heart sank. Itachi was a genius, with the magic touch to finding profitable ventures and expanding business. Now his girlfriend and possible fiancée was also a proven businesswoman. Their children would be business magnates!

Sasuke could see the future, his parents doting on grandchildren produced by proven business geniuses, ignoring the second son who was second best in everything. He wished Itachi wasn't coming home. Whenever Itachi was around it was like he didn't have any real effect on his parents. He looked down at his plate covered with a mish-mash that had no resemblance to what it was originally. He bit his lower lip and prayed for Itachi to cut his visit short and leave; like he always did. Once he left life would return back to normal.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Sasuke frowned as he prowled through the main level of the Uchiha Manor. Itachi's car was in the underground multi-car garage but there was no sign of him anywhere on the ground floor. Itachi usually spent most of his time in the Solarium or dojo-slash-gym whenever he visited their parents home. Concern and curiosity prodded Sasuke to go up the stairs to the private rooms, to Itachi's old suite. Even if Itachi was working on some business case Sasuke was positive he wouldn't mind taking a break to catch up on things with Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha's certainty faded the closer he got to Itachi's private suite. It was not quiet, like he had expected. There was someone moaning, speaking indistinctly in clearly feminine tones. Sasuke was certain something was wrong. Itachi was not the type to entertain any lady friends. Not in their parents home when he could easily afford a separate flat for discreet trysts. Besides, Itachi was too controlled and cold to keep any of his lady friends close for a quick unplanned romp. Absolutely certain he was right, Sasuke reached out and gripped the door knob, twisting firmly and pushing in the same motion to rush in and confront the intruder. And he stopped cold in the middle of his head-first charge.

Standing behind the settee was Itachi leaning over a very shapely blonde in a short grey skirt bent over the back of the furniture. From what Sasuke could see from his position she was naked from the waist up. Her slender arms were bent and trapped behind her by a twisted tangle of white fabric, presumably her blouse. Her head was drawn back by bright gold tresses twisted around a broad male hand… his brother's hand. The other was under the hem of her skirt pushing it up high enough to bare the curves of her thighs, then her rounded bottom emphasized by the black silk and lace-edged thong she was wearing. Sasuke couldn't see her expression but the sounds she was making were anything but pain-filled or fearful.

"You know the rules koi." Itachi's voice was deep and rough. Sasuke had only heard him like this when he was grinding someone he disliked into shreds in the dojo. "Do not move your hands. Keep them where they are. Or you will be punished."

"Taaa-chiii! Wanna touch you!" she growled, rather sexily, like some lithe feline.

Itachi chuckled and bent his head to nibble at her neck or ear, Sasuke couldn't see.

"That would require paying a penalty," he chided huskily. "You already owe me three."

She hissed and mumbled something indistinct that made Itachi laugh and press his hips against her bottom.

Sasuke watched – horrified and enthralled – as Itachi used his grip on her hair to pull her upright until she was pressed against his front. She had some really gorgeous knockers. They were big enough to overflow Itachi's hands and his elder brother's hands were not small. She gasped and whimpered as Itachi played with her nipples, pinching and pulling them until they were hard prominent nubs, dark pink against faintly tanned creamy skin. But she did not stop him – in fact she submitted, leaning back, resting her head against Itachi's shoulder. Then Itachi shifted to rest his chin on her shoulder murmuring something soft and indistinct only she could hear.

"Taa-chii…" It was plea and submission laced in one.

His brother responded, angling his head to delicately bite the curve of her ear before trailing small nipping kisses down the side of her neck, and then latching onto the point where the shoulder met neck, sucking hard enough to make the female cry out, a choked sound of mingled pleasure and pain.

Sasuke could no longer pretend that he wasn't affected by what he was seeing, that he wasn't jealous of Itachi, desirous of the unknown blonde beauty, angry it wasn't him forcing her into arousal and submission. He really _really_ wanted to make his presence known, to stop Itachi from taking her. But he didn't because it was very clear she was Itachis. He wouldn't have brought her to the family house if he wasn't serious about her. So Sasuke backed out of the room, pulling the door shut in front of him as quietly as he could manage. Then he hurried down the stairs and into the garage, eager to get out of the house, away from the couple who were almost certainly rolling between the sheets by now.

Deep inside he wondered what on earth happened. What happened to the cold controlled wind-up doll Itachi he remembered? Why was he so hot and heavy with some blonde no one had ever heard of? Sure Kaa-san had said something about Itachi having a girlfriend but there had been no photos in the papers! Nothing in the blogs or on-line communities! If he was truly serious about her, if he wasn't ashamed of her, surely he would have taken her out on dates where they would have been seen together?

It was understandable because that was what Sasuke would have done. Unfortunately he was nothing like his fiercely private older brother. When Itachi found something or someone he liked he protected it from anyone and everyone, especially the press.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

**~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	4. Reunions 2

Summary: Fugaku and Mikoto meet someone special. Sasuke runs into someone from the past and faces some unpalatable truths.

AN: Minor edits Dec 26, 2011

**~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~**

**~ooO Reunions 2 Ooo~**

Mikoto smiled at the pretty young blonde walking down the stairs beside her firstborn. There was something vaguely familiar about the bone structure, the high cheekbones, pointed chin and tilted feline-like bright blue eyes.

The girl was dressed in unexpectedly demure clothes, a knee-length grey-navy herringbone skirt matched with a sky blue sweater-vest over a white collared full-sleeve shirt. Slim shapely legs were covered in sheer nude tights and ended in block heeled pumps more suited to an office worker. Shoulder length blonde hair was drawn back with artless care and secured with two ebony hair picks adorned with black silk tassels. The only jewellery visible were demure pearl earrings, a tasteful wrist watch, and a band of white gold set with flashing dark blue stones and white fire.

Interest, pleasure, concern, and curiosity surged to life within the Uchiha Matriarch. She ignored the deliberate silence from her husband to approach the girl, no, the young woman and her son.

Warm dark eyes looked up into the carefully blank face of her eldest son. "Itachi-kun?"

Happiness surged free when she heard his reply. "Kaa-san, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Uzumaki Narumi. Naru-koi, this is my mother Uchiha Mikoto."

Uzumaki Narumi spoke in warm, husky tones. "It is a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san. Itachi-kun has spoken of you. I'd like to apologize in advice for keeping quiet. The both of us wanted to get to know each other and be certain before meeting the families."

"Families?" Mikoto perked. "Tsunade-sama said you were her ward." She frowned as the familiar face activated dormant memories. "But you look familiar Uzumaki-san. Your name though… Your mother, was she Uzumaki Kushina?"

Narumi bowed her head briefly. "You have a good memory Uchiha-san. My birth mother is Uzumaki Kushina but I also consider Senju Tsunade as my mother."

Mikoto nodded and smiled more warmly. "Of course. Tsunade-sama raised you. But please call me Mikoto."

"As you wish Mikoto-san. And please call me Narumi." She smiled at the quiet male standing so close to her. "Or Naru as Tachi likes to."

Mikoto was amused. "Tachi?"

Narumi shrugged. "Itachi is formal. Tachi fits better when we are together."

Mikoto raised a brow and looked at her eldest who did not meet her eyes immediately; he was more intent on the petite blonde standing next to him. He looked up, eyes soft and liquid with warm emotion. Mikoto knew just then Itachi was very serious about Narumi. She made the decision to accept Narumi despite the irregularities of her birth; Uzumaki Kushina had never married to the best of Mikotos knowledge. It had been a huge scandal when the national-level athlete dropped out of Japans fencing and martial arts circuit, pregnant and unmarried.

"Kushina was very brave. Choosing to face public censure."

Narumi merely shrugged. "She had too much trust in the publics good nature. Like my father. I do not share their blind faith."

Mikoto blinked. "Your father?"

Narumi shrugged slightly. "He died before I was born. It was a huge mess since they weren't married. Kaa-san and Jiraiya-jii-san had to crack a few skulls to straighten the estate out."

"Estate?" Fugakus mild voice did not fool anyone. He wanted to know. His detectives had run into a granite wall protecting the owners of _Hoshi Jutsu_, including the editor Uzumaki Narumi. Breaking such barriers would be illegal and more than likely noted by those who had placed the defences in place.

Narumis blue eyes were limpid with deceptive innocence. "Oh. You wouldn't know. My father is Namikaze Minato. Jiraiya-jii-san is the estate trustee until I turn twenty-five or my first wedding anniversary." She smirked. "Don't worry Uchiha-san, I'm not marrying Itachi-kun to fulfill the requirements. I was more than happy to wait; my work editing _Hoshi Jutsu_ satisfied my creative needs in ways money can never match."

Fugaku nodded slowly, his mind working furiously. The Namikaze Estate had been in limbo for the past twenty years after the initial infighting when Gamai Jiraiya emerged as the trustee. He had maintained and expanded on the estate, but for whom… those in the know were not talking. Fugaku had assumed Minato had set up some kind of charitable trust, but it had not fit since Jiraiya had chosen to reinvest a great deal of the Estate income. For what purpose no one had ever figured out and the privacy laws made it very difficult for others to find out.

"You are Minatos heiress."

Narumi merely shrugged. "Truth." She smiled warmly up at her fiancé. "Jiraiya-jii-san only managed to straighten things out just before I finished high school. I had no expectations on the Namikaze Estate."

"But now that you do…?"

"I will maintain my fathers legacy for his grandchildren, for any children Itachi and I have." Her voice was pure steel. "Our eldest son will be Uchiha but the younger ones and the daughters will be named for my parents, to keep their clans alive. Itachi and I have discussed the matter and are in agreement. There are several dozen young men and women bearing the Uchiha name to keep that Legacy alive."

Fugaku was dismayed. He had been imagining the possibilities of amalgamating the Namikaze wealth into Uchiha coffers and doubling, no tripling the Uchiha Corporation.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will give up the Uchiha name." Itachi replied in quiet but just as steely tones. "As titular Elder Jiraiya-san will have no problems listing me on the Namikaze Ledger."

Mikoto hit her husband sharply. "Don't you dare be an ass Fugaku! Don't say a word or you will be sleeping on the couch for the next six months! If you can't be civil keep your thoughts to yourself." Her expression dared him to challenge her on this. Fugaku subsided. Mikoto rarely pressed but when she did it was best to let her have her way.

Satisfied she would be getting her way, Mikoto turned to her eldest son and future daughter-in-law. "That sounds suitable. It is perfectly understandable. Many marriages are contracted with the understanding that the younger sons are named to keep clan names alive. Inuzuka Tsumes husband adopted her clan name when they married. There was little concern since he was a third son."

Narumi smiled brightly. "Kiba-sans father? I hadn't heard of that."

"Kiba-san?" Mikoto blinked surprised. How had Narumi met Kiba who always traveled in the more elite rarefied circles?

Narumi made a face. "I attended Konoha Prep for a year. It did not… suit me so I transferred out. I kept in touch with a few students though. Hyuuga Hinata. Nara Shikamaru. Aburame Shino. Shika works part-time for me. He maintains _Hoshi Jutsu_'s on-line presence. Hinata does some freelance writing under a pseudonym. Shino does some free lance photography."

Mikoto blinked at that unexpected information. The children of her friends knew and kept quiet. Question was how much did they know from the start compared to now. Making a mental note she focused on something else that was nagging her.

"Narumi-san, have you met my younger son? Sasuke? He attended Konoha Prep the same class year as Kiba-san and Hinata-chan and the others. They would have shared a lot of the same classes."

Mikoto noted the subtle distancing and cooling warmth in blue eyes. Her eldest moved closer in a protective fashion to wrap his arm around his fiancé.

"Hai. I met Sasuke. We worked on a few group projects. We were… acquaintances. I cannot say I really understood or knew him. I haven't seen Sasuke in years."

"Who hasn't seen me?" A fifth voice interrupted the conversation.

The two couples turned to the entry way where a young man in his early twenties stood dressed in tailored casual clothes that screamed designer chic.

Mikoto smiled at her younger son. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun. Itachi has brought his fiancée to meet us. She attended Konoha Prep the same year as you. I'm not sure if you remember, but her name is Uzumaki Narumi."

Sasuke paled and dropped his messenger back to the floor. "Narumi?"

~o~

Sasuke idly removed the ear buds of his iPod and tucked the device into the protective case and then into a Velcroed pocket of his messenger bag. He sincerely hoped Itachi and his girlfriend were dressed for dinner. It had really thrown him off, seeing his cold distant brother so hot and into any girl. Oh, he had heard it from his mother but he had believed it was a cold arrangement to produce suitable offspring. What he had seen earlier that morning totally destroyed that illusion. Whatever Itachi and his girl had it wasn't cold; it was hot, supernova hot.

"…Konoha Prep the same class year as Kiba-san and Hinata-chan and the others. They would have shared a lot of the same classes." His mother familiar soothing voice drifted across the foyer. Curious Sasuke walked a bit faster.

A husky but undeniably feminine voice answered. "Hai. I met Sasuke. We worked on a few group projects. We were… acquaintances. I cannot say I really understood or knew him. I haven't seen Sasuke in years."

It was the blonde who he had last seen under Itachi, her blouse around her elbows and skirt hitched up around her waist. Now though the skirt and blouse were demurely smooth and zipped or buttoned up. The golden strands were twisted up into a knot secured by picks. She had a very narrow waist and generous hips that led to slim shapely legs ending in old-fashioned pumps.

Idly Sasuke wondered if she was wearing a garter belt or pantyhose.

"Who hasn't seen me?"

His mother looked up and smiled. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun. Itachi has brought his fiancée to meet us. She attended Konoha Prep the same year as you. I'm not sure if you remember, but her name is Uzumaki Narumi."

Sasuke paled and dropped his messenger back to the floor. "Narumi?"

The blonde turned around staying within his brothers arms. Bright blue eyes met his with cool distant formality.

"Hello Sasuke-san." She smiled more warmly at his mother. "As I was saying Mikoto-san we know each other and parted over a difference of opinion." She smirked at his father. "He reminds me of your husband, very status and class conscious." She stroked the hand resting on her shoulder and rested her head against Itachis chest. "Your eldest is more… open-minded."

"Open-minded?" That confused everyone including Sasuke. "Itachi is very reserved. Most would call him unfeeling." Mikoto smiled apologetically at Itachi who merely nuzzled his nose into the blonde head. "I suppose being around you has changed him."

Narumi laughed throatily. "Change Itachi? Why should I? It is his reserve that I truly appreciate. I know what praise and words I get from him are truthful and genuine, not pretty lies spoken to fool me."

Itachi chuckled softly. "And with you I know I will always hear your honest views, whether I want to hear it or not. A refreshing experience for one used to syncopates or fear-filled sheep inclined to follow mob consensus."

Mikoto nodded slowly. "I suppose it would be refreshing for you Itachi-kun." She blinked back tears. "Your mother was like that Narumi-san, a breath of fresh air."

Narumi inclined her head in agreement. "So they tell me. But Jiraiya-jii-san says I favor my father in other ways."

At this point Fugaku spoke up. "I can believe that. Minato always did have the touch regarding relationship and media-based businesses. He bankrolled several prominent and profitable cable channels and magazines when they first started out."

Narumi gave a tiny shrug. "_Hoshi Jutsu_ was an experiment that became more. It has grown to a point where I will probably hand over responsibility and try something else in a few years." She smiled up at Itachi. "May be something to do with pre-school or middle-school children."

Sasuke could feel everything spinning out of control. He was missing a huge part of the story. Who were Narumis parents? How did His parents know Them?

His mother looked at him strangely.

"You might not know but Narumis mother was a national level athlete. Uzumaki Kushina. Her father was the media business baron Namikaze Minato."

Sasuke then realized he had voiced his questions out loud, not just mentally. Then it hit him. Narumis father was just as wealthy as the Uchihas, if not more since he had sole control over his business enterprises. If her father was so wealthy why had she been a scholarship student at Konoha Prep? Why had she not told any one about her lineage?

Blindly he turned to his once girlfriend seeking answers. She smiled politely, her eyes cool as she answered his unvoiced questions.

"My parents were never married Sasuke-san. My mother was pregnant when my father died in a plane crash. He didn't have time to draw up air tight legal papers or to formally acknowledge me as his heir though Tsunade-kaa-san and Jiraiya-jii-san assure me it was his intent." She held up one hand, palm up slightly cupped. "Japan literally turned on my mother for her perceived betrayal. Because she could not compete internationally since she was pregnant." Narumi snorted. "As though she was married to the country! Idiots!"

Sasuke stared at her. "How long did you know?" Translation: Did you know when we were together?

"Long enough to know I prefer being around people who see Narumi, not my social status. Because when you get down to it I'm illegitimate." Translation: Yes, and you failed.

Itachi chuckled softly and brushed his lips against her hair.

"Of the two of us I am more likely to be called a bastard."

Sasuke stared at his 'perfect' elder brother. "It doesn't bother you? That people will talk about your wife? About her background?"

A look of understanding dawned on Itachis composed face. His eyes were bemused, a wry smile quirking thin lips. "Not particularly. Narumi didn't have much choice regarding her parents matrimonial status. What matters to me is Narumi, her clarity of purpose and devotion. She will not sway in the winds of public opinion like a weeping willow. And I know she will not betray or abandon me in difficult times. By that same token I know she will not lie or pretend. I will not have to be on guard for falsehoods in my private life.

"She does not find my reserved manners distasteful. She is willing to work around my professional commitments as I am with hers. She is attractive, educated, intelligent, and articulate. She fits well into my lifestyle and enjoys the same hobbies as I do. Many of my past and present private clients enjoy her company. In fact Kakuzu is _Hoshi Jutsu_s corporate lawyer. Zetsu and Kisame are silent partners in _Hoshi Jutsu_.

"Add a healthy dose of attraction, chemistry, and sexual compatibility that hasn't faded despite our conflicting schedules over our two year relationship I'd have to say that we are definitely ready to make a formal commitment and take the next step."

Sasuke smirked scornfully.

"You're just saying that to justify your actions. You're just after the money. I know you Itachi; you are just a businessman looking to increase your equity."

Itachi stilled paling dangerously. His slight motion was stilled by his fiancée who cupped his cheek and brushed a chaste kiss against his lips before turning to her old classmate.

Bright blue eyes were jewel hard chips set in the oval tanned face.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken to believe Itachi has the same morals as you Sasuke-san. He doesn't give make many promises, but when he does his word is his bond. As for his interest in the Namikaze Estate I'm afraid you are deluded. He did not know who my father was when we started dating. Nor did I know his clan name was Uchiha. It was an unspoken agreement to not speak about that aspect; see how far our relationship could develop without our respective backgrounds interfering."

Mikoto quickly decided to step in to divert the impending scuffle between her sons.

"And just how did you meet Narumi?"

The blonde turned to her future mother-in-law and the hardness softened a tad. "We met in a park downtown. It was a habit to do some tai chi during the noon hour between classes. After a few weeks of watching Itachi joined me."

Mikoto looked bemused. "Tai chi? Isn't that one of those martial arts?"

"It promotes stability and flexibility." Narumi explained helpfully. "Centring and clearing the mind; channelling the energies. You can disbelieve but it works."

She grasped both of Itachis hands and closed her eyes in concentration. The three Uchihas making up their audience watched with shocked eyes as a faint blue-yellow haze formed around the couples clasped hands.

"What is that?" Fugaku wanted to know.

"Biofeedback technique." Itachi explained blandly. "Narumi and I are… very compatible. When we work with each other there is a resonance feedback that amplifies the natural bioelectricity; enough to have visible physical effects among others. It carries over into other areas of our lives; public and private."

Sasuke stared at his elder brother and ex-girlfriend and turned away, walking without a word of explanation.

Mikoto gasped at her youngest son's behaviour before she turned to Narumi, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry," she began to be stopped by the younger woman.

"Don't. It's nothing you or I have done. It's entirely his issues." She hesitated before continuing. "I wasn't entirely honest about my past, my relationship with Sasuke. He was my boyfriend for six weeks when I was a Konoha Prep student. We broke up because he wanted things I was not ready for," she explained delicately. Both elder Uchihas eyes widened in shock then comprehension.

Mikoto reached out and squeezed her to-be daughter-in-law's hand. "Don't you dare blame yourself for anything," she told Narumi fiercely. "If a woman says no she means no. Fugaku and I taught that to both our sons." She huffed angrily. "He has no right to make such demands… Not after six weeks!" she added ignoring Narumi's bright red face. "But Itachi is treating you right, right?" she glared at her eldest ready to scold him if the answer was a negative. And she was pleased by Narumi's bright answering smile.

"Oh yes!" The blonde smiled up at Itachi squeezing his hand, lifting it to brush a kiss against his knuckles. Her eyes were warm and content as they met Mikoto's. "When I broke up with Sasuke I was hurt. But Tsunade-kaa-san told me a girl's first love isn't always the best and truest love. I didn't believe her for the longest time but Itachi proved it to me. He has been so good to me. I never thought someone like him existed," she confessed with a laugh. "Someone so honourable and devoted; so patient and loving."

Mikoto blinked confused and pleased by the girl's words. Her eldest was usually cool and stand-offish. She was curious to know just how their casual meetings turned into a romantic relationship, and she said so.

Narumi smiled broadly. "Oh that is a tale in itself…"

And then she proceeded to recount it for Mikoto. Both Uchiha males simply listened, content to make minor interjections, letting their feminine halves do the talking.

Sasuke never joined them for dinner; and it was decided by silent consensus to let it be, to not press him. His shock was understandable but his extreme and rude reactions were not proportional. He had not seen or talked to Narumi in years. It was perfectly acceptable for an ex-girlfriend to date and be in relationships you knew nothing about; especially when you hadn't seen her in years.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

**~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~**

Review, Review, Review


	5. Aftermath

Summary: Sasuke is forced to confront the past and accept losing Narumi was his own fault.

AN: Starts around one year after the end of the last chapter.

**~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~**

**~ooO Aftermath Ooo~**

Sasuke frowned as he stepped out of the elevator onto the floor contain the upper level management offices, including his own father's office. He glanced around uncertain of what to do next. He did not have a permanent office in the building since he worked in the Osaka division of Uchiha Inc. He was only in Kyoto for an in-person meeting. Filial duty made him make the detour to greet his father in person.

Now he only hoped his father _was_ in. Sasuke wished he had taken the time to confirm if Uchiha Fugaku was present before making the detour to stop by. If he was out Sasuke would just have to leave a note and leave to prepare for the next meeting in his rather full schedule. Luckily he had already met his mother for lunch since he would be returning to Osaka on a red-eye flight.

His father's personal secretary – an attractive but older woman – did not bat an eyelash at his query.

"Fugaku-sama's in Itachi-sama's office. If you hurry you can catch them before they leave for the day."

Sasuke stiffened for an instant before he forced his muscles to relax. Itachi was his brother. Sure they hadn't really said anything to each other in the last year – not since Itachi married Narumi and Sasuke had graduated and chosen to work in the Osaka division – but it wasn't like meeting Itachi would kill him. And it wasn't like they had zero contact – they did interact, mostly for business or professional social reasons. Both brothers had carefully choreographed events so only one attended the informal affairs hosted by Mikoto. And their social circles and tastes were different enough that they rarely met in public either.

He dredged through old memories and conversations, to make his way towards Itachi's office. And he blinked at the sight of a floral arrangement being wheeled ahead of him. He was surprised when it turned into Itachi's office. Had he moved to a different suite in the past six months? The door was open so he looked in and saw Itachi standing up and walking around his desk, towards the orchid plant with delicate mauve tinted blooms that had been on the cart. His father moved to stand next to Itachi who was reading the card that had accompanied the plant.

And Sasuke was shocked by the brilliant blinding smile that spread across Itachi's face.

"Itachi?" Fugaku asked curious at the emotional expression on his usually stoic heir.

Itachi's response was to pass the card over to the older Uchiha who read it out loud.

"_Congratulations Daddy. Will be waiting at our special place; usual time. Naru_." Fugaku grinned broadly. "So you're finally going to become a father," the usually very formal businessman mused with a soft distant look. Dark eyes sharpened. "Are you happy?" he asked his heir.

Itachi inclined his head. "Very," he murmured before shifting impatiently. "It's time."

Fugaku patted Itachi's shoulder. "Then go. She's waiting for you."

Reflex made Sasuke turn and move into the closest doorway, to hide from Itachi. He stood there for the longest time, his mind going over what he had just witnessed: Itachi was going to be a father and he was happy about it. And given what he'd just seen Fugaku had actually softened enough to ask about other peoples feelings.

Sasuke only wished it had happened when he was young, when he was around. Why did his father and brother become halfway considerate and emotional beings when he was living in a different city?

The Uchiha scion ignored the small voice within him that whispered the answer. Narumi – who was light and joy and warmth; who changed everyone she interacted with; who was smart beautiful and rich; who was married to his perfect brother; who was pregnant with his child; who attracted attention and support, even when she wasn't trying.

~ooO Begin Flashback ~o~

Sasuke glared as he stared at the beautiful lithe blonde practically entwined around the stoic looking dark haired male. She wasn't even trying to pretend she was paying attention to the other attendees of his Graduation Commencement. Oh she had been decorous during the ceremonies, but now that it was over – and the reception was in full swing – she was completely focused on Itachi, drawing their parents attention without even trying.

Sasuke was furious. He had learned to live with Itachi attracting everyone's interest but he did not want to live with an ex effortlessly drawing everyone in as well.

"Sasuke-kun? Who's that blonde lady with your brother? She looks sort of familiar," a well-known high pitched voice asked. He turned to see a pink haired green eyed graduate moved to stand next to him. She was dressed in a formal emerald green kimono covered with light pink and white cherry blossoms, a cream coloured obi and black obi-jime.

Haruno Sakura. Wheels began to turn in Sasuke's mind.

"She is very attractive," Hyuuga Neji noted in his usual detached manner.

Sasuke waited until he was certain he had everyone's attention. His fellow graduates were among the wealthy and elite, born to be the next generation of leaders. Konoha Prep graduates always attended the Konoha division of Toudai, one of Japan's most prestigious academic institutions. If they took a dislike to Narumi she would not last long in the rarefied circles the Uchihas moved in.

"She's Itachi's slut."

And he was stunned by the reaction garnered: He was slapped in the face by Hyuuga Hinata. The usually shy and timid young woman was glaring at him, her fist clenched and raised to deal out another blow.

"Don't you dare insinuate such things about Naru-chan!" she hissed at the taller male.

"I must agree," Aburame Shino murmured as he moved to stand behind the Hyuuga heiress. "Narumi-san is most definitely _not_ a slut."

"In fact isn't that why you broke up with her in the first place?" Nara Shikamaru mused absently, his dark eyes sharp and knowing. "She wouldn't put out?"

Sasuke glared at the Nara scion, ignoring the angry females trying to set him on fire with their laser-like accusing stares.

"Whoa! You mean that babe is Narumi? The same Narumi who transferred out of high school?" Inuzuka Kiba was surprised and intrigued.

"What happened to her?" Akimichi Chouji asked casually, trying to redirect the conversation to avoid the expectant feminine explosions.

"She fast tracked through high school and graduated from Akatsuki Arts College more than a year ago," Shino murmured.

Sakura blinked confused. "Wait she's a graduate? Already?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Oh, I forgot you wouldn't know."

That sparked interest. "Know what?" Yamanaka Ino asked curious.

"She manages _Hoshi Jutsu_."

Everyone turned to look at the slender but curvy blonde almost plastered against Itachi's side. She was dressed in an orange wrap-around dress printed with large cream blossoms around the edges: collar and down the front, both cuffs, and around the hem. The effect was eye catching but the bright colours suited her. Standing next to the Uchiha heir – who was dressed in sombre midnight blue – she looked like fireworks against the night sky.

"She doesn't look old enough to run a magazine as widely read as _Hoshi Jutsu_," Ino countered.

Hinata laughed at her fellow graduates. "Naru-chan started _Hoshi Jutsu_ when she was still in college."

Eyes widened as the listeners turned in unison to goggle at the blonde.

She had just turned into Itachi's side, raising a slim hand to rest against the discreet fan print motif of his red, black and white tie. The action caused something on her left ring finger to glitter under the soft lighting. To be more precise it caused the diamond set into her ring to flash and sparkle, to show off its cut and clarity.

"In fact I don't think you can call her a slut when Itachi is the only guy she's been with for more than three years. And he's asked her to marry him," Shikamaru added dryly.

Ino's eyes widened. "That long?" she breathed on a sigh.

Shikamaru shrugged. "You know Itachi is the private type. He's not the type to have a serious relationship documented by the paparazzi. And if you're wondering I wasn't going to go around with a target on my back by blabbing about his private life."

"They are very good together," Hinata added with a gleeful pointed look. "After Naru-chan moved in with Itachi they hosted several dinner parties and get-togethers. She is a wonderful hostess and her parties are never boring. I remember one time she invited a group of both her and Itachi's friends up to an onsen ryokan; she reserved the whole facility for an extended weekend so we could get some privacy. She's the best thing that happened to Itachi. He relaxes around her," she added knowingly.

Something died in Sasuke at that moment. Shikamaru and Hinata understood Itachi better than Sasuke. And Sasuke had never known they'd met him more frequently than a handful of times at formal affairs.

Sasuke wasn't certain if he could bear to stay in Kyoto and see Itachi and Naru build a married life together. He had planned on working in the head office after graduation, but now it was not possible. Uchiha Inc did have many divisions… Perhaps it would be less difficult if he could work in one of the regional offices, away from Itachi and Naru.

~o~ End Flashback Ooo~

Blindly, he just managed to make his way out of the building without colliding into anyone who'd want to talk. Sasuke hoped he would not be subjected to any more unpleasant revelations. He just wanted to get through his meetings and out of the city where he would not accidentally bump into his brother or his fiancée. It was hard enough to live knowing if he had been smarter and wiser it would be _him_ in Itachi's shoes; with a beautiful, intelligent, wealthy, pregnant wife; a husband eager to become a father.

Numbly he made a vow to himself – to stay out of Kyoto.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Eight months later Sasuke found himself breaking his vow to stay out of Kyoto. He had managed to hide in Osaka, and turn requests to visit the family home into invitations to stay with him, but the Uchiha matriarch had finally laid down the law and Sasuke could no longer make his excuses and stay out of Kyoto. He had managed to avoid the baby shower – sending his excuses and a commissioned gift, sterling silver baby rattles etched with the Uchiha fan – but he had to be present for the formal naming and presentation ceremony.

He responded almost robotically to each greeting. There were many familiar and unknown faces, young and old. A few of them held a particular dislike towards him: Senju Tsunade, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Nagato Konan. His parents expressions were carefully neutral. The only saving grace was Itachi and Narumi were not present. Yet.

He looked around the room, the formal banquet hall in the Uchiha Manor. It was not decorated in a particular colour but a motif based on a set of myths Narumi had been very fond of ever since she was a child: The Nine Tailed Beasts. There were paintings, carvings, statues and silk screen prints of all nine bijuu around the room: Ichibi, the one-tailed Tanuki; Nibi, the two-tailed Nekomata; Sanbi, the three-tailed Kyodaigame; Yonbi, the four-tailed Saru; Gobi, the five-tailed Irukauma; Rokubi, the six-tailed Namekuji; Shichibi, the seven-tailed Kabutomushi; Hachibi, the eight-tailed Kyogyu; Kyuubi, the nine-tailed Yoko.

The most beautiful and dominating piece of art work following the prevalent bijuu theme were the huge stained glass French windows at the head of the room. They were suspended within a faux frame with diffused back lighting that caused the colourful joined glass pieces to shine jewel bright.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Shikamaru murmured low enough for only Sasuke to hear. "Most of the art are gifts from Akatsuki students who Narumi and Itachi sponsored through scholarship programs; but Itachi commissioned the stained glass when Narumi's pregnancy was confirmed. She said she loved it better than the usual traditional gifts of jewellery from a first-time father."

Sasuke stiffened. It was true. Narumi had never been the sort to be covetous of materialistic gifts. She would have been happy eating at a ramen stand if she had the company of those she cared for.

He forced himself to remain seated and hold his tongue. Any outburst would only shame his parents and himself. So he watched and listened and hurt as he listened to bits and pieces of a life he had deliberately cut himself out of… Itachi's life with Narumi. And Sasuke had only succeeded in cutting off his own nose. Any hurt Itachi might have felt had quickly been soothed by Narumi and their growing circle of friends and acquaintances.

He watched with numb eyes as Itachi and Narumi entered the banquet hall together: Itachi dressed in a pale cream suit and blood red silk shirt; Narumi in a mid-calf length cream dress with a deep neckline and a swirling skirt, with a short coral orange bolero jacket, and matching low-heeled pumps. Each one cradled a small bundle swathed in pale green merino blankets. Both looked both proud and pleased as they walked up the aisle to the altar in front of the stained glass where his parents, Gamai Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade waited with the priest.

He listened as Hyuuga Hinata, Nagato Konan, Aburame Shino, and Nagato Pein were called to stand as god parents to the twin sons of Itachi and Narumi: Kenshin and Minato. He listened as those without blood ties accepted the responsibilities and privilege of an intimate role in raising the next Uchiha heir.

He could not bear to look upon Itachi, to see the contentment and subtle pleasure he radiated, to see the compassion when the elder looked at Sasuke. He could not bear to look upon Narumi, to see her unabashed joy, her pride in her children, the unmistakable love in her eyes when she looked towards Itachi.

Sasuke knew it could have very easily been him standing up there. He had spent weeks wooing Narumi before ruining it with his impatience and desire for self-gratification. If he had only been less arrogant and selfish in his teen years, if only he had bothered to think and remember the reason why he had pursued her in the first place…

~o~

Narumi glanced down at the baby in her arms. Kenshin was fidgeting, struggling to work free of the swaddling cloths. She couldn't resist the urge to coo when bright blue eyes blinked widely at her and he made a soft gurgling sound.

"I hope his eyes remain blue. Like your eyes," a resonant masculine voice murmured from behind her.

She smiled and tilted her head back to see her husband move around to kneel beside her.

"Then you must understand my wish that he gets your eyes." She raised a free hand and pressed it against the side of his face, cupping his cheek and brushing her thumb over his lips. She inhaled sharply when his tongue darted out to moisten the fleshy pad. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she whispered softly.

His eyes darkened as he leaned forward so their lips were scant centimetres apart.

"Almost as much as I love you," he breathed before leaning forward to kiss her thoroughly.

It was the soft protesting cries of their son between them that ended the contact. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"I think we might have to take your mother up on the baby-sitting offer," Narumi murmured softly, her cheeks stained pink.

"Glad you agree with me," the subject of her statement voiced in very amused tones. They both turned in unison towards a broadly grinning Uchiha Mikoto. "When you're ready just give me a weeks notice."

Narumi's blush deepened but Itachi remained unaffected. He was used to his mother embarrassing him in non-professional matters.

"We will," he murmured in his usual cool tones that did not fool anyone watching within earshot.

Senju Tsunade made a scoffing sound before leaning forward to scoop Kenshin up and cradle him against her chest. "Stop hogging the kid and give everyone a chance to admire and hold him. Go and talk and catch up. Both brats will be fine."

Narumi just laughed, not taking offence at Tsunade's words. Her foster mother might be rough and sharp with words but she was a fiercely protective maternal figure. Her children were in safe hands with their grandmother. So she took the advice and stood, taking Itachi with her as she moved to circulate through the clusters of attendees.

She frowned when she saw one particular man retreat to the outer edges of the crowd near the exit. The corners of her lips turned down when she saw Sasuke duck out and vanish. She turned to her husband with a sad look.

"Do you think Sasuke will ever stop avoiding us? I know he was shocked and very rude when he found out but I never thought he would stay distant for years! We didn't do anything wrong Itachi," she whispered as tears shimmered but did not fall.

Itachi wrapped his arm around her and drew her close, brushing a kiss against her temple. "It's not you or us Naru. It's him. When he forgives himself and learns to move past it he will return home."

Narumi sighed but nodded, indicating her understanding. She didn't like it but she would live with it. It was an imperfection in their happiness; Sasuke staying away and distant hurt her husband and in-laws but it wasn't like beating him up would change anything. Sasuke would have to work through his issues and when he did he would come back. But whether he did it in six days or six years Narumi was determined to bring as much joy and laughter as she could into the lives of her family. Sasuke was important but Narumi's world didn't revolve around him; it revolved around Itachi, their children, Mikoto, Tsunade, and all her friends. As long as she had Itachi and her babies Narumi's world was perfect.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

**~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~oooooo~**

AN: This fic is Done. Complete. Finito. My next Itachi/Naruto fic will be for the itanaruswap. It won't be out until March. With any luck I will be able to finish a few WIPs between now and then. Including Breaking Ties.

AN: With their ethereal and delicate beauty, orchids can communicate wishes for love, fertility and many children. Grow orchids in cool and warm climates. Plant in the ground or in pots. If you live in a climate not orchid-friendly, place a glass orchid on a table or wear an orchid pin on your jacket. Give a live orchid to a couple trying to conceive. From ehow DOT com /list_7326994_#ixzz1hEfmVGDu

**Glossary/Japanese terms: **

Toudai – famous Japanese University. Not sure if they follow the principle of having subdivisions/colleges/campuses like North American universities.

obi – wide cloth belt worn with a kimono

obi-jime – the cord tied over the obi to hold it in place

ryokan – traditional Japanese hotels, usually with onsens (hot spring baths).


End file.
